


[星昴] 同居30題

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 半架空，確立關係後同居的二人的日常事。（不是順日子次序創作Warning：漫畫的設定與劇情不太適用於這麼甜的命題，因此這裡使用「SHOTEN」的次元設定。「現在」的時間段為星史郎（34）x昴流（25）。單數日為昴流角度，雙數日為星史郎角度。
Relationships: Kuzuki Kakyou/Sumeragi Hokuto, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1/18/2

****Day 1 相擁入眠** **

無眠者的綠眸倒映著穿過帘縫的幽光，如無名魔獸的爪牙伸展至他的左胸，冷酷地把他的心臟抓緊在掌心。

孩童們靈魂裡無助、恐懼、空洞的神情與哀怨的哭聲佔滿昴流的思緒，剝奪他的睡意，胸腔的難過連同堵住咽喉的鬱悶一拼嚥進腹部，卻仍然不得舒展。

在他合攏眼瞼、往被褥裡瑟縮時，房門悄悄地在背後開合，寢室內多了第二者的氣息。

「睡不著嗎？」床褥下陷與陳述語氣般的溫柔問候幾乎同時驚動昴流，男人沉穩的嗓音安撫他鬱抑的思緒，卻又似乎將他帶到另一個暗潭。

年輕的陰陽術者翻身迎上那雙光影不一的眸，浮現腦海的是那位被判定精神異常的犯罪者的表情，以及某段記憶裡刻骨銘心的話語，片刻的分神模糊了對方在說的話，以致當星史郎的手漸漸佔滿視覺時，昴流驚恐得猛地握住正覆上來的手，兩人間的時間驀然停止似的。

「不要…不要。」稱為「悔疚」和「尷尬」的情緒使昴流合上眼睛，他頓時不敢望著被自己雙手攏住右手的人的表情，就因為自己的失態。

當冷靜過來後，他睜眼看著仍舊笑得溫柔的戀人：「對不起。」

「沒關係，是我嚇倒昴流君了，該是我道歉。」

昴流打從心底喜歡星史郎的微笑，卻不代表他不懂得隱藏在那雙眼睛後的深邃，更不表示他毫無防備。即使作為親密伴侶，他們之間的相異是永遠抹不去的事實，他無法忘記九年來他的人生閱歷與他們從彼此身上錯過的、學懂的東西，包括甜蜜的、悲傷的、憤怒的、不解的…一切。

_星，星史郎_ _先生_ _。_ 昴流近乎氣音的細語，胸腔溢滿從別人身上「感受」回來的、亦連同自己的心情，恬靜的表情中帶著些微痛苦，他輕聲問那個他依賴又深愛的人： _你感到寂寞嗎？_

這個問題讓聽者愕然。男人臉上的笑容慢慢退減，無聲的對視後，星史郎不徐不疾地找到他的切入點，嘴唇迎上不起眼的弧度。

「人的差異性不同，即是觀點與感受。你或許能夠『理解』別人的想法，但不代表苟同；即使你『懂得』別人的感受，卻不能左右他人的舉動，」男人作出半晌停頓，唯一金色的眸子剎那晃過異光，「亦改變不了那些孩子已經死去的事實。今天的事令你累了，現在你應該做的事是好好休息。」

綠眸青年安靜地感覺摸在自己頭上的手，緩緩點頭。昴流的眸子映住星史郎的莞爾與「晚安」的嘴型、隨後是單色調的天花板，他一邊聽著右邊戀人躺在床上的騷動，一邊放空，直至騷動停下來後的很長一段時間。

正如星史郎說「不能左右他人的舉動」，他也不能一時之間「完全不再悲傷」，但他知道他不能「繼續下去」，而且——他偏頭看著戀人的身影—— _抱歉，星史郎_ _先生_ 。

在被褥之間翻身得唦唦作響，青年的手越過戀人的身軀落在後者的右臂上，隨後在察覺到對方的一怔時，暗地感到一陣好笑，並在得到相同的回應後露出笑容。

哪怕無眠，也不介意時間停頓。

* * *

****Day 18 接對方回家** **

火焰點燃煙頭，被焚蝕的菸絲化出一層薄灰，卻又在有力的一吸下被焰舌掃空。

倚著車門的男子將打火機放回黑風衣的口袋內，從鼻腔呼出的煙雲隨氣流升空，映出灰白殘影的墨鏡下是異色眸不動聲色的觀察。

拖著手拉車的年邁老婦手執扶杖走過水泥公路，交通燈輕快的轉號音律似在嘲弄她蹣跚的步伐，幾位頭髮染得大紅大金的年輕人踩著滑板車繞住老人旋轉兩轉，笑謔之聲承接金屬翻側擊地的響音。

向外滾動的橘子在雙行道上如同綻開的橙色花朵，其中一片花瓣遺落在星史郎的腳邊，在行穿線兩側停下的車輛中央是艱難地彎腰撿著橘子的蒼老身影。

嘴角似笑非笑的弧度只為那張被墨鏡遮擋的臉加添神秘感，星史郎饒有興致地看著那穿白色大衣的高佻身影快步走向馬路中心，於是他俯身拾起地上的鮮色果，踱步上前。

昴流扶正老婦的手拉車，他將懷裡的橘子小心放回車裡，領著老人走到行人路上，雙行線的車輛隨後紛紛交疊駛過。

老婦的右手緩緩輕拍他的左臂，只見溫和的淡笑掛在青年的唇上，啟合的唇在傳遞話兒。

星史郎走向交通燈下一高一矮的身影處，把手上的果子交給露出茫然神色白髮婦人，看著那雙尾部摺出幾道深深淺淺皺紋、帶著些許白濁的眼睛笑言：「夫人，這是您掉的。」

幾番鞠躬道謝後的老人拖著行裝，步伐緩慢地在兩人目視下離去。

先把視線收回的人是星史郎，開口的卻是昴流，「抱歉，你等我很久了吧？」

「我是自願等昴流くん的，而且今天診所的工作不多，很快就結束。」他從那雙湖潭般靜穆的綠瞳看出歉疚，即便過多久也沒有改變的專屬昴流的毛病，於是他無聲地笑，「與其道歉，不如作點補償…你覺得我說得對嗎，昴流くん？」

這下是片刻無言的對視。

昴流眼裡閃過一陣詫異，隨後是領會和淡然，「反正你不是真的需要補償。」

如昴流所言，星史郎並不真心打算索求什麼補償，只是不放過任何作弄這孩子、從而品味他的反應的機會，縱使以前那個過於羞澀天真的孩子如今開始懂得看通自己的玩笑，他仍然樂此不疲，因為昴流終究是昴流——他的樂趣來源。

星史郎對青年的話不感太大意外，他為後者打開車門，再從另一邊坐上駕駛座，順手將摘下的墨鏡放進置物箱裡。後視鏡影照著左側的青年正望著車外，星史郎在轉動方向盤前瞄了眼鏡面，等待青年接下來的話。

「夜晚，沒有工作？」時間名詞後是一短暫的停頓，昴流的眼睛雖然望著前方，但沒有聚焦點。

「姐姐大人大駕光臨，多重要的工作也得推掉。」車內傳來說話者不經心的輕笑，「好久沒嚐北都さん的手藝了，得趕快買些平時不敢煮卻又好吃的食材回去。」

日落前的天空染出一片靛曙交錯的晚霞，車輛行駛在橋上時掠過的一條接一條的鋼索，將色彩劃分成一幅幅並列的油畫，纜索上的燈飾即將迎上入夜後的豔彩。

「北都ちゃん，很幸福。」

凝視窗外景色的昴流驀然一說，後又無聲地遙望，但他眼眶間與臉上流露出的情緒分外溫柔。

信號燈在瞳膜中留下光點，星史郎瞥了眼車內外的後視鏡，搭在方向盤上的手順著路徑平穩地操控，在緊接的換向轉彎後，他莞爾著替對方道出內心想說卻又沒開口的話，「記得昴流くん還跟北都さん長得一模一樣時，她就說要當『賢妻』，如今願望成了，而玖月さん也很照顧她。」

白衣青年輕聲和了一音，加深臉上柔和的笑意。

「那我們得快點買好食材和日用品，要是等下他們比我們先到家，北都さん一定會責怪我這個弟夫辦事不力啊——」

星史郎故意用一種可憐兮兮的表情和語氣誇張地演繹這句話，逗得旁邊的青年既無奈又好笑地噗的笑出聲。

夕陽西下，薄暮時分的都市陷入一片死氣的黑暗，接二連三打亮的人造光為密集交錯的建築物點綴上絢爛的襯飾，換來一線城市夜晚繁華又浮躁的面貌。

* * *

****Day 2 一同外出購物** **

夕陽西下，薄暮時分的都市陷入一片死氣的黑暗，接二連三打亮的人造光為密集交錯的建築物點綴上絢爛的襯飾，換來一線城市夜晚繁華又浮躁的面貌。

把車倒泊在用油漆劃分的停車區後，星史郎和昴流前後腿下車。

玻璃大門隨著被推開的角度反射出天花圓扁燈的白光不一，歡迎顧客光臨的「叮咚」提示音在兩人背後響起，門扉將外面的繁華都會驅逐在空間之外。

星史郎注意到當他和昴流步入超級市場的一刻，吸引來不少目光，兩人分別一襲黑白的身影在充滿日常色彩的環境中顯得略為醒目，更別說他白濁的右眼總會惹人不禁多看幾眼，後又急於回避。

昴流從被劃分的角落裡拉出購物車，然後往這邊看過來，會說話的綠眸似在詢問他的意見：「星史郎先生有想要買什麼嗎？」

他聞言而笑，「可以先從所需的日用品著手，再買今晚的食材，但不必買太多，我想北都さん已經想好菜譜，只要選個別想吃的菜色食材就足夠——昴流君覺得如何？」

青年認同地點頭，他推著手推車與旁邊的男人並肩而走，四足交替的步調彼此配合得平緩。

在選取所需品的過程中，他們有時會就手中之物交流談話，從談及物品的必需性到貨品標籤上的成分比率，又及對新奇之物的嘆息與趣味分享的笑聲；有時又回歸沉默，乍看來像兩個不相識卻莫名同道的過路人。

星史郎間中會把目光從陳列的產品落在戀人身上，而他知道後者亦是如此，只是他們意外的默契令他們沒有撞破彼此的視線，當然也沒有揭穿的必要。

那雙漂亮的綠眼睛會把沿途的貨物仔細核對腦袋裡的購物清單，專心的神情在清秀俊美的臉上顯得更有吸引力——黑髮青年欠身取起一盒洗衣粉，稍長的鬢髮隨著姿勢微微掩住主人的半張側臉——引得走在他後方的星史郎不易察覺的一笑。

在經過林林總總的壁櫃時，身邊的青年默然佇足，呢喃著含糊的單字，接著拿起了什麼。

星史郎順著對方的視線停留在那包低筋麵粉上，「想造蛋糕？」

「不是我，」昴流抬頭回答，臉上綻放出溫和的笑容，「我在想、要不要買點大坂燒的材料回去，北都ちゃん和雷奧娜都很喜歡吃。」

雷奧娜。那隻因為吃撐而被抱到他的動物診所看病的企鵝樣式神，星史郎回想起當年那單純得傻傻的昴流所露出的表情，哪怕事隔多年仍難以止住笑意。

「要是昴流君買回去的話，北都さん和雷奧娜さん都會很高興，只是要注意別吃太多喔。」

似是看懂他意味深長的笑，昴流的面頰透出淡淡的紅，他瞧手上的東西呆看了幾秒，才放進手推車內。

往後的數分鐘，白衫的年青人都在安靜地挑選著食材，被黑眼睫垂著半掩的眼睛像拒絕跟自己進起眼神接觸一樣。

星史郎當然知道那孩子因為回憶的尷尬而羞臊，只是時間不允許再繼續推磨下去——腕上的手錶彷彿在催促步伐地嗒嗒跳動——即使他心情多麼愉快。他將眼睛停歇在某處向他招手的婦人上，露出和藹的莞爾。

推車結帳的昴流在收銀機發出掃瞄二維碼規律的聲響時，四周尋找著誰人的身影，差點忽略掉後面的氣息。

「張開嘴巴，昴流君。」溫柔的囈語像魔咒似的誘導面前的青年，茫然的青年乖巧地吃下他用勺子刮起的一口冰淇淋，從而沒留意到目擊情況而愕然得睜眼的收銀員。

直到昴流下意識和應他的話（「這口味的冰淇淋很好吃」）、又聽到收銀員故作鎮定的木訥聲音時，才真正反應過來而漲紅了臉。

似曾相識的事亦試過發生在多年之前，以一盒熱乎乎的章魚燒為媒介。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 入坑後第一篇星昴同人，感覺特別黑歷史......  
> 當時剛被原作虐慘，只想著撒糖，感覺阿星都甜得像甜甜圈一樣（。


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半架空，確立關係後同居的二人的日常事。  
> 第一篇星昴的車，當時還沒放飛自我，請輕拍（x  
> 有微量的牙曉x北都。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的星史郎醬仍然甜得像甜甜圈一樣

****Day 3 半夜一起看恐怖電影** **

_那是街道上一個不起眼又幽暗的角落。_

_頭頂的燈泡幽幽地眨動著光，女人站在燈柱的旁邊迎著陰風打顫，耳語般悽愴的虛音隨風悠悠飄盪；塗滿閃粉色彩的十指因過分施力地捏住手挽袋而微微發白，她求救似的左顧右盼，而街口迎面駛入的橋車就成了她的救命草。_

_在她忍不住跑動時，跟隨著她高跟鞋漸漸放大的人的哀號彷彿要將她吞噬，緊接住女人回頭眼睛瞪大而恐慌的臉是——_

_啊————————！！_

「哦呵呵呵呵呵呵——那輛車聽到尖叫聲就停下來，司機怕是殺人事件就不敢駛得太近，據說那個女人當時嚇得坐在地上發抖，連司機走過來叫她也沒反應，一臉驚魂未定。」眼看孿生姐姐正興奮十足地說起她客戶的經歷，甚至一手拍在桌上、弄得茶杯裡的茶都在微晃，昴流暗嘆地拿起茶杯輕呷，他的眼睛悄悄地落在左邊似乎聽得津津有味的星史郎，以及對面正優雅淡笑的銀髮男子身上。

「那位女士認識那個靈魂嗎？」星史郎露出一臉感興趣的表情笑問，只見北都搖頭。

「我經過那條街好幾次，也見過那個靈魂，『它』是位男士，他沒有別人口中那樣兇惡或充滿憎恨，而是寂寞了：他在等一個人。」昴流輕聲吸氣，看著姐姐將飲空的茶杯放下，而她旁邊的牙曉微微鞠身為她添茶，「他生前是一間投資公司的小職員，有位談婚論嫁的女友，他很愛她，願意把一切都給她，直到後來後者跟了一位富豪，拋棄了他。心力交瘁的他落魄，又不斷自責自己的軟弱，卻停止不了對前女友的思念。有天他不幸遇上交通意外，死後的靈魂就來到那個車站，那裡是他和前女友充滿回憶的地方。」

昴流感受到那位男士因等待而寂寞的心情，曾經他也為等待與尋找某人，而被自己內心另一半掙扎與自訓的情緒逼得痛苦不已，所以他對靈體的經歷稍有點感同身受，只是他有個疑問：「為什麼他會找上北都ちゃん的客戶？」

只見北都神秘一笑，眼帶半分狡黠半分俏皮，「那個女人搞外遇，她搭上的人從學歷、專業、家底到工資都比前任丈夫高出幾倍，也許是某種相似的『氣息』引起那個魂的注意吧。她平時對人的態度頤指氣使，這次卻被沒有半點惡意的魂嚇得屁滾尿流... 哦呵呵呵呵——」

「北都......」

被喚著名字的雙胞胎姊姊瞧弟弟笑了笑，然後感慨：「昴流還記得那個欺騙女性感情、結果被怨魂纏上的男明星嗎？快要十年過了，年代也在轉變，懂得以欺騙感情、不擇手段來追求自身利益的現代女性越來越多，另一方面女人在學歷、工作與社會地位上漸漸超越男人，現在女性權益開始被掛在嘴邊，人人宣揚男女平等，然而現在的社會真的性別平等嗎？痛苦的人們不存在性別區界的任何一邊，而是那些『被踩在腳下的人』。」

北都的話使昴流頓了一會，那女性靈魂的「容貌」在他的記憶中經已泛黃，但他還很記得她消失前的「表情」。青年眉心微皺，給出一抹蒼白的笑，「但我們能做的事很少，人總得靠自己走出苦難，快樂不是別人所給得起，快樂因人而定。」

「是啊……」眼前的笑容彷彿有點遲疑，但在確定之前，他被擁入那份熟悉的溫暖，「昴流，我最喜歡你了。」

綠眸青年莞爾著迎上姊姊的懷抱，他回抱著那比他纖瘦的身體，就像許多年前一樣，當他每次遇到迷茫和傷痛時，在北都身上感受到混合母親與姐姐的愛意和安全感。

「得顧慮一下在場的我和玖月さん的心情喔。」

星史郎帶著笑意的聲音在後方響起，這讓他有點尷尬地手鬆一圈，卻被北都抱緊了一點。

「只要是令北都開心的事，我都會支持她。」他抬頭看見牙曉揉合著溫柔和寵溺的笑容，定格在北都身上的眼神溫和，然後他會心地笑了。

「哼，星ちゃん就是壞人，連姐姐的醋也要吃，不行不行，要扣分喔——」

北都半開玩笑的抱怨換來星史郎爽朗的哈哈笑聲，後者在換來新一壺熱茶及順帶奉上甜品後轉移話題，而此時雙胞胎倆亦好好地坐回座位上，「不過姐姐大人剛才說的經歷，跟我看過的恐怖電影裡的橋段有幾分相像。」

「真想不到星ちゃん也會看恐怖片，我以為經常親歷現場的人不會感興趣呢！怎樣，你和昴流試過一起看恐怖片嗎？」北都用叉子戳起一小口被切好的蛋糕，興致勃勃地問。

「有啊，而且是在電影院，那是唯一一次跟昴流くん看恐怖電影。」昴流知道星史郎說話時瞧他看了眼，但對話題沒大印象的他有點愕然，只見男人笑著用右手在大概下巴略低的位置比了一下，「那時他16歲，身高還不到我下巴啊。」

「哎——？！什麼時候的事！為什麼我不知道的？昴流你什麼時候跟星ちゃん在電影院浪漫約會卻不告訴我！」

緩緩反應過來的青年面對孿生姊姊似要穿透他眼神，努力地翻查著記憶，記憶裡封塵的片段漸漸浮上表意識，他看似迷茫地一字一字陳述：「好像是…那天、我補課到很晚……而北都ちゃん跟朋友有約，星史郎さん知道我未吃晚飯就……晚飯後，我們就到恰巧經過的電影院看電影。」

北都的歡呼聲緊接而來，即使是當二十多年姊弟的昴流也被她突如其來的高呼嚇了一跳，表現雀躍的黑髮女性趕緊追問：「有喝同一杯飲料、有握住手看電影嗎？星ちゃん你應該把肩膀讓給昴流靠住！那電影的內容還好嗎？」

昴流盡可能無視旁邊笑呵呵的戀人，無奈地嘆氣並打斷姊姊的過度幻想：「什麼都沒有，我對電影的內容沒什麼印象……」

「……因為我睡著了。」最後那句話的聲線越漸收小，青年不好意思地臉紅。

在他漂亮的眼瞳透著的光中，是北都半趴在桌子上笑得連肩膀也在劇烈抖動的身影，以及對面相對鎮定得多、卻也忍不住笑意的牙曉。昴流的目光短暫地飄到旁邊的星史郎身上，再移開。

沈澱的記憶片段被勾起後湧如洪泉——那天的他帶著前一晚通宵工作的倦意完成大半天的補課，當早餐的咖啡用效過後，反彈作用把他放倒在電影院裡。昴流還記得在完場時，被拍醒的他茫然抑首迎上的星史郎溫柔的笑臉和問好，而不知何時蓋在他身上的寬大西服外套隨著騷動滑落到他前臂上。

那次與星史郎的「約會」（雖然他不知道那算不算「約會」，但當時的星史郎說「是」）是昴流唯一看恐怖電影的經歷，所以他不懂得「看恐怖片」的感受。

鑒於北都堅持看恐怖電影是「情侶之間必須做的事」，而在她不容置疑的氣場下，昴流拿著她推薦的《富江》。

客廳時鐘的指針指向十點正，不過兩小時的電影，即是看完一集也能在零時前睡覺。對於他的猶豫，星史郎只是笑了笑說：昴流くん想看就看吧。

於是昴流將光盤放進光碟機，機器運作時發出微弱的聲響。他拿著搖控器退回，恰巧與星史郎的眼睛撞個正著，他愣了愣，「怎麼了嗎？」

對方不經意地笑，沒有正面回答：「（電影）要開始了。」

既然不打算回答，他也沒追問的必要。

綠眸青年坐在男人旁邊的空位置，影片預期中展開。

出現在黑底幕上妖獸般鬼魅的金眸使他一怔，儘管不一樣，卻讓他記起一種穿透靈魂窺伺的目光，於他分外熟悉的「感覺」。內外圓圈酷像眼瞳的催眠用燈一閃一跳，電視透出的光影在昴流白晢的臉上留下痕跡，他安靜地看著螢幕的畫面。

隨著情節推進，劇內角色的互動令青年或難過或不解。過去他總會為工作上「接觸」別人的「想法」與其中載著「陰暗面」的「不開心」的事而傷心困擾，直至他學懂建立適當的「隔膜」。「隔膜」不是漠不關心，而是形式上的改變。那些角色之間的某些橋段在現實此起彼落，那是「人知常情」，即便鑒於個人的價值定向關係，他不能認同那些「常理之情」。

導演似乎努力塑造「恐怖」氣氛，利用色彩與音響侵占觀眾視聽覺的感官，但難免有盲目經營「恐怖」之嫌，這正是昴流蹙眉的原因。

能夠不斷重生的「富江」是原作者虛構的妖怪，「她」被給予種種邪惡而不好的特質，除去用來「包裝」這些惡劣特質的美麗皮囊。

在昴流的認知裡，妖怪與人類一樣有善惡之分，而善惡光暗皆有根源，現實確實存在惡質本性的妖怪，但他們不會主動做像電影裡那些吃力不討好的事，除非基於某些契機，大多數妖怪都是討厭、甚至不屑接觸人類。

電影配樂倏地喚回青年的思緒，他想起北都離開前說的話，然後不禁苦笑。果然自己不是浪漫的人，在做著「情侶必須做的事」的時候，思緒也能跑到九霄雲外。

「悶嗎？」

昴流應聲望向說話者，客廳後方的燈光從背後斜射過來的角度，將陰影刻度好處地打在星史郎身上，突出他深而分明的面部與肩頸線條。昴流在心裡默默地驚嘆戀人的英俊。

「沒有。」輕輕搖頭，青年暫思一下，才說出內心關於電影的想法。他訴說的過程，年長者都耐心聆聽，像不曾改變的過往，而他還是那個誠實的孩子。

聽完他的想法，星史郎在回應之前先給予微笑，「電影是虛構，起娛樂作用，而恐怖電影純粹為了嚇那些沒有特殊能力的『一般人』。所謂『恐怖』是將人的靈魂強行釘在『恐懼』之上，使之難以逃離。人類的『恐懼』多源自對神秘或未知事物的好奇與渴求，而探求的方式是『感官』，當中人類最依賴『聽覺』與『視覺』。恐怖電影製作者正是利用顏色和聲音誘導觀眾掉進圈套，有時為了突出主旨，會不惜用誇張手法將角色特殊及極端化。礙於真實性有保留餘地，你只須用『鑒賞藝術品』的角度理解電影便可。」

昴流對星史郎這番話產生一種共鳴，在他細思著此觀點的同時，星史郎再次開口：「昴流くん對恐怖電影如此『認真』的想法令我有點意外。」

昴流從星史郎的話中驚醒，尷尬感湧上心頭，他試著將想法組織成言語。

「我…只是想跟星史郎さん一起做點什麼。」

跟星史郎成為情侶一段時間，昴流並不覺得自己是個好戀人。雖然他不懂得「好的戀人」實質要做什麼，他對於「愛情」的觸覺終究不夠敏銳，甚至是遲鈍，但他知道自己是「愛」著星史郎，且發自內心地想要為他做點什麼。如果作為戀人「應該做的事」是製造浪漫，他會選擇用別的方式彌補自身的不足。北都的話多少對昴流有點影響力，因此「看恐怖電影」就成為那個媒介。

他從金棕色的眼中看出笑意，對方沒有立刻作出回應，而是用數秒的沉默感染著氣氛，直至電視機的信號被搖控器停斷，他才聽到對方說：「我們可以用別的形式達到昴流くん期待的結果。」

突發的發展，在落在唇上的吻下又顯得多麼自然。從簡單到逐漸侵入的吻，星史郎的舌尖淺淺刷過他內唇的前端，如此令他閉息的瞬間。

他不知道星史郎是怎樣解讀那番話，但如果是他希望做的事，他不會吝嗇地配合。

少去年少時的幾分羞怯、多了幾分積極卻仍舊坦率的青年隨戀人的手指仰起下頜，用模仿學來的方式回應唇上的動作，他不像以前不經事的孩子忘記要在接吻時閉眼。在他的手不知覺地繞上對方的後頸時，本身正抬著他下巴的手滑落到他的後方，而另一隻手隔著衣物覆上他的右腰。

待氣息落在脖子上，昴流輕吁出一口氣，他感覺到自己的心跳在逐漸加速，對方正用著嘴唇感知他動脈的跳動，皮下血管擴張使他控制不了面部攀升的溫度。

他順著星史郎的動作躺在二人沙發上，後腦枕在側邊寬闊的扶手皮墊，微微高起的皮墊使他的頭顱靠前微傾，前方視角一覽無遺，他能清楚看到對方撩起他的針織薄毛衣，然後在他平坦的腹部到大概是胃部的地方落吻，動作尤其緩慢。

接觸過濕氣的地方比附近暴露在空氣下的皮膚感覺更多的冰涼，戀人呼在他身上的熱氣成了他留戀的溫暖，同時又極端地使他顫慄。

表皮上曖昧的觸感與無法預測的動作，以及潛伏在情緒裡的某份期待，使他有幾秒鐘忘記呼吸。他配合對方把毛衣脫過頭，還沒完全脫下衣服被壓在腦袋下，被動地抬起的雙手被星史郎按在頭上，他就像毫無反抗能力的雛鳥在巨鷹用餐前放在眼下欣賞。

星史郎的吻依舊溫柔，卻滲透著無法抗拒的強勢，他留下的痕跡都似在誘導著昴流前進。有好幾次昴流試圖跟隨他的步調，最後都會亂了陣腳。那種感覺類似昴流總在對方身上反覆體味著的無力的滋味。

舌頭喚起胸前敏感的感受細胞，溫暖濕潤的物體繞著乳暈一旋，吸吮。胸腔緩慢地伏下結束一下深而長的呼吸。然餘韻未退，新一輪的體驗又侵占著他的官感。

對方伏在他胸前，烏黑的髮絲順著頭顱的動作在他肌膚留下癢感，視覺與觸覺的刺激令他雞皮疙瘩。

  
溫熱的手背隨意地掃過昴流纖細的腰腹，在褲頭上短暫停留，然後又覆在褲襠的位置，這動作讓青年霋時僵硬，上方彷彿飄過一陣輕笑。

對方解開他褲子的過程刻意地緩慢。比之前強烈幾倍的觸動出現在那隻手直接摸上內側大腿的瞬間，其後又來到他說不出口的、更深入的地方。雙腿幾乎同時間合攏、想要拒絕那過份的悸動，卻又抑制著反射動作地在打顫。  
  
「有那麼舒服嗎？」男人半愉悅半輕蔑的表情映入昴流眼底，他用閒下的手按在青年加快跳動的左胸上。昴流不知道對方看見什麼東西而如此高興，他也沒時間去思考，因為那惡劣的手已經從會陰底部摸上更前面的敏感帶。

那刻的感覺強烈得身體發軟，昴流用盡力氣才將幾乎溢出口的呻吟化為氣音，他的手指死命地抓緊約束著雙手的衣物以承受陸續而來的可怕快感。

靈活的手從器官的根部摸上前端，姆指沿著經脈遊動。青年收合肩膀，支起的雙臂半擋著臉，他嘗試調整變得紊亂的呼吸，微許的薄汗始從髮尾和後頸一帶皮膚淺淺滲出，再緩緩等待在空氣中揮散。

覆在他重要部位上的手的節奏原本還算溫和，卻忽然變得熾烈——溫熱的手掌用著沉而不重的力勁與挑逗的速度折磨著他，餘下的手指在適當的時刻會順帶玩弄起後方的球體。

酥軟感如經流般四處擴散，他反射地收腹，體表微微豎起的汗毛被裹上薄汗，他用雙手完全遮掩住因閉息而悶出濕潤的綠眸，並強忍著不發出半點聲音。

然而星史郎似乎不滿意於他的反應，便脫去纏住他手腕的毛衣，半強制地分開交疊的手。

昴流雖然難耐地皺眉，但沒有表態；漸漸放大的黑影短暫地擋住他的視野，熟悉的手落在他的腦門，在它掠過他的眉骨時，安靜地合眼，再睜開，用皮膚的觸覺感知著它的路線——沿著鼻樑一路摸到雙唇交疊的嘴縫，輕抹了下唇幾遍後，用食、中兩指掰開他的牙齒。

起初昴流有點抗拒地扭開頭，他為自己接下來可能露出的醜態感到羞恥，但在對方強硬的態度下，他也做不出任何帶有傷害意味的行為——比如咬痛對方，他清楚此時得有一個人作出讓步，而那個人會是他。正與以往無異，皆因櫻塚星史郎和皇昴流的相處，妥協最多的人永遠是後者。

剛開始時，昴流沒能忍住同時被把玩著腭間與下身敏感位的刺激（即使聲音不算大），直到他抓住喚氣的節律，大口細至深的吸氣之後閉息，再緩緩吁出。

上方那隻炯炯有神的金眸帶有些許讚賞意味，但更多的是樂趣和期待。

男人俐落地脫掉昴流的牛仔褲連內褲，並將他的手腕交疊壓在頭上。沙發與男人的影子擋住了全部本應照在他身上的光，他在龐大的陰影下被愛人親手推進快感的深淵。

某種本能慾望在體內遊走，走在近乎失控的的邊緣。青年將那雙被亟欲醺醉得潮溼的綠眸收進眼瞼下，被悶得通紅的臉上是難受的神色，最後在一聲喘息下解放出來。

胸口的起伏平緩下來，意識尤其清晰。 慾望得到滿足後，疲軟的身體沈沈地陷入沙發。

昴流讓星史郎放下自身的腿，聽著他離去的腳步聲，思緒進入一種放空的狀態，任由夜晚的涼意侵襲他赤裸的身軀，亦無動於衷。  
  
「昴流くん，在這裡睡著可是會著涼。」  
  
「站起。」耳邊帶著曖昧而魅惑的音調，呼出的熱氣流讓昴流脖子間一陣寒噤。他聽話地站起，繼而被摟住，進行唇舌的交纏，這一連串的舉動都滲入對方不容拒絕的氣場。

當想到對方仍然衣著整齊，但自己經已被脫得一絲不掛， 那種布料貼著肌膚的感覺顯得分外別扭。

星史郎誘導他的技巧總是高明，每當昴流以為那是他自發的舉動，下一秒才發現原來都在對方計劃之中。如同此刻他隨著星史郎坐落沙發的動作，跨在後者腿上保持半跪的姿勢。

對方嘴角隱約可見加深的弧度，男人解領帶時的動作使他不自然地移開視線。縱然不是第一次性愛，他還是不習慣直望戀人的裸體，哪怕都為男性，生理結構都一樣，但「應該」迴避的事也「應該」儘量不做，況且是在強烈的性暗示的情況下。

揉弄頭髮的動作喚回他的注意，昴流低頭接住男人依附上來的唇，密合的唇交換著吐息。

星史郎的手覆上他的右胸，指尖把玩著他的乳尖，另一隻手從他的小腹開始，輕輕刷過生殖器再繞到他的股上，探求那裡的手感，中指陷入股縫磨擦著某個開口。

連續的色情挑逗使支撐著體重的腿點發軟，昴流壓抑著在顫抖的抽氣聲，他將重心傾前，一手搭著沙發靠背，一手用不傷人的力度按住身前的肩頭，穩住身體。  
  
哪怕對接下來的事有心理準備，但當沾有冰涼的水狀軟膏的手指貼過來時，身體還是首先出反應，從星史郎的腔調和肉體相偎傳遞的微弱共震中得知他笑了：「敏感，還是期待？」

對方的手指沒有因為阻礙而滯停，反而在有限度的活動範圍下，緩慢地沿著私密處的周圍塗抹潤滑液，原先涼涼的膏物已被自然的熱力同化溫度。在足夠的潤滑和肌肉按摩，手指被輕易地送進人體內，漸進地擴張括約肌。同時間，男人的右手勾勒著青年腿部的線條與弧形，從內到外地緩和後者原先繃緊的神經。

在星史郎反覆摸過下腹至大腿內側一帶，昴流感覺身體起了反應，那種渴望想要更多的心情……

「星史郎さん…」剛叫住戀人，昴流就呆住了。他是準備說些什麼嗎…？

對於昴流的反應，星史郎沒有說些什麼，只是將手指退出前者的身體，然後準備好最後需要的東西。

掛鐘的秒針快要走完第二圈時，摟住青年腰身的手臂將他強行推前，等他聽清楚貼近他胸前的人說的話後，隔著塑膠物料亦能傳來熱能的硬物抵著他的後方，他深呼吸，迎接那緩緩卻撕裂似的推進。

事前的準備多少起點作用，但尺寸與深度的差異還是帶來強烈的疼痛。昴流儘可能地放鬆自己，以方便異物的進入，痛感的反射抽走雙腿部分的力氣，身體一個失衡，體重與對方施力所帶來的抽痛連帶後背骶部一帶的肌肉也繃扯起來，他悶不吭聲地皺了皺眉。

「哼。昴流くん，你把我夾得很緊…放鬆點。」落在鎖骨和胸前的吻似是為了安撫他的精神繃緊，而他就像被飼主撫順的乖巧貓咪微不可聞地低嗚。

待後方適應異物的充塞感，接下來的事就變得簡單多。

來回幾下的抽動讓兩人掌握到彼此的節奏，肉體碰撞與氣流對衝的悶響雖然微細，卻確實存在。運動促進血液流動，連心跳也漸加快，青年雖然調整著呼吸，但零星的喘息還是隨著鼻息呼出。

男人在青年沒察覺時減慢速度，只在間中活動一下，更多時間是單手扶住他的臀部，欣賞後者擺腰時的表情，以及他髮梢乃至覆在皮膚表面微微反光的汗水。

待昴流發現戀人的停頓時，他的動作有半刻猶豫。繼續與否的問題，最後他選擇按自己的步伐繼續下去。

他知道星史郎在期待他的反應和表現：越是符合對方「期望中的反應」——比如表現得窘困或慌張——行為就越被掌控在對方手中。即使像青年這樣溫順的人，也不喜歡這種被操縱著的感覺，更何況那個人是星史郎。

金色左眼流露的半分驚訝神色證明昴流的猜測是對的，星史郎大概以為他會因為不好意思而停下來。如果是前幾次跟星史郎發生關係的他，面對這種情況可能會尷尬得臉龐紅透，但正所謂經驗彌補差距，儘管他還未得很好地應對星史郎的壞心眼，他已經比以前淡定。

密黑眼睫下的綠眸跟隨著遊走在上身的手移動，體內某處被刺激時，顫慄的快感竄過下腹。

縱使青年的猜測不錯，但男人眼中餘留另外半分的犀利。溫柔的櫻塚星史郎，終究是精明、敏銳又狡猾的櫻塚星史郎。只要是他的「期待」，即使一條「路」毀了，他也能走另一條。過程不重要，重要的是結果。

「啊…」倏地對衝的一下撞擊，第二下是在青年來不及呼氣，緊接著是無喘息的時間。衝擊為他帶來舒軟感，甚至帶點悶痛。

_不動嗎，昴流くん？_

開始渙散的意識，傳來星史郎溫柔地囈語，氣場卻像要把他吞噬的魔。

昴流側目閉著眼瞼，下意識伸出想「拒絕」的手，卻被反扣在身後。

事實上對方施在他身上的力不算重，不論是手、還是按著的大腿，但由言語的分量令他身體變得沉重，使他不斷地掉落…

沙發因重心輕重改變而發出皮製品特有的音色，輕而規律，而他們的律動越沉、越猛烈。

吁息之聲渲染出屋內曖昧的氣氛。

臨近尾升時，昴流已經前後渡過數次類似高潮的時刻，最後躺在沙發上的他在星史郎懷下與之纏綿到最後一刻。


End file.
